Resentment From The Past
by Riin Heartfilia
Summary: Sekolah ini punya masa lalu yang kelam. Mengenai siswi yang diperkosa lalu dibunuh di toilet. Tapi apakah hanya itu alasan kenapa mereka dilarang ke sekolah pada malam hari? Ternyata ada sebuah janji terikat di masa lalu dan seseorang telah melanggarnya. First Fic/Kolab with Lacie Helra-chan/Mind RnR?/
1. The New Student

Hai readers! Riin author baru di sini! Dibantu dengan Lacie-senpai, akhirnya chapter pertama fic pertama Riin selesai! Silahkan membaca dan berkomentar! :D

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, jelek.**

Pagi hari di Magnolia Fairy High School, seorang gadis tengah membawa tumpukan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sambil tersenyum.

"Waah… saking banyaknya buku yang menarik, jadi tidak sadar kalau sudah jadi tumpukan… hihihi… " Ujar gadis itu.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam kelasnya dan meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia pinjam di atas meja. Sekilas, ia melihat kursi kosong di pojok di depan meja guru.

"Uuh… kapan ada anak baru yang mengisi tempat itu? Tempat itu sudah berdebu!" Gerutu gadis itu.

"Luuucy!" Teriak seorang pria berambut pink yang langsung berlari ke arah gadis bernama Lucy itu.

Lucy langsung menengok ke asal suara.

Cup!

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Manik mata Lucy mengecil karena kaget. Ia segera menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

"Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Lucy sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hehehe… ciuman selamat pagi sayang~" Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Natsu itu.

"Huh! Apanya yang ciuman selamat pagi!? Kau selalu melakukan itu jika bertemu aku! Bahkan sebelum pulang sekolah juga!" Gerutu Lucy.

"Wah, wajahmu saat marah manis sekali!" Goda Natsu. Lucy menampar pipi Natsu pelan dan Natsu menikmati itu.

"Aww~ sakit Lu-chan~" Ringis Natsu. Sementara Lucy merapikan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja.

Natsu dengan jahilnya mengambil salah satu buku yang Lucy pinjam dan membaca judulnya.

"Hmph! Kau selalu membaca novel-novel romantis! Apa aku masih kurang?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bukan… aku hanya ingin membacanya saja kok… lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir laki-laki di dalam novel juga boleh dijadikan pacar… hihihi!" Jawab Lucy masih memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Apa aku harus memberikan 'kiss mark' di lehermu?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan wajah cemberut. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di atas meja Lucy.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy sambil memasukkan buku yang tadi Natsu ambil dan ia menutup tasnya.

"Agar kau tidak diganggu laki-laki lain…" Jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy. Ia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Apa memang cuacanya panas?

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Natsu yang jahil itu meledak. Seisi kelas memang sudah biasa dengan sikap Natsu.

"Hoy! Natsu! Sudah berikan ciuman selamat pagi pada Lucy?" Oh, jangan lupakan temannya, Gray Fullbuster.

Sekedar info saja, Natsu dan Gray ini adalah pasangan yang paling ditakuti di sekolah. Mereka paling ahli membuat onar dan menggoda gadis-gadis. Guru-guru pun sudah lelah menegur mereka. Tapi seorang Natsu, bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Lucy Heartfilia, yang merupakan siswi paling cantik, pintar dan seksi di sekolahnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Natsu pada patner sehidup sematinya, Gray.

Gray mengangkat bahunya tidak tau. "Aku baru saja putus… " Jawab Gray.

"Hari ini siapa yang kau putuskan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku memutuskan kelimanya sekaligus… " Jawab Gray sambil menghela nafas. "Di sekolah ini, sudah berapa siswi yang kau kencani?" Tanya Lucy malas.

"Kau tau? Aku mulai bosan dengan semua siswi di sekolah ini. Aku sudah mencoba hampir seluruhnya, kecuali satu… " Gray mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Lucy.

Natsu yang menyadari maksud Gray langsung mendorongnya dengan perasaan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku, hah?!" Bentak Natsu.

"Hey, hey, tenang, tenang, kau tau kan aku tidak mungkin berani melawan 'Penguasa' sekolah ini?" Gray mengangkat tangannya menyerah dan pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus memberimu sebuah 'kiss mark'! berikan lehermu!" Kata Natsu sambil menarik bahu Lucy. Akan tetapi Lucy menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Natsu! Hentikan! Ini sekolah!" Teriak Lucy.

"Uuuh… " Natsu yang kecewa memasang tampang cemberut. "Fufufu… tunggu waktunya nanti… " Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey, kau dengar kabar yang beredar? Ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita…!"

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Soal itu… kabarnya masih belum bisa dipastikan, tapi banyak orang yang bilang kalau dia adalah perempuan!"

"Ng?" Lucy mendengar bisikan-bisikan gosip yang beredar di antara murid-murid di kelasnya.

"Akan ada anak baru di kelas ini… ?"

**Resentment From The Past**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memulai bab baru, tapi sebelum itu, kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Ujar wali kelas Lucy. "Silahkan masuk!" Perintahnya.

GREK

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut biru yang melangkah maju ke dalam kelas barunya. Gadis itu cantik dan terlihat seperti orang yang ceria, akan tetapi ia terlihat seperti orang sakit. Di bawah matanya agak kehitaman dan kulitnya pucat.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat ia sudah mencapai di depan papan tulis.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Levy… Mcgarden… " Kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?" Tanya Levy.

Natsu mengangkat tangannya. "Hey, manis! Berapa ukuran bra mu?" Pertanyaan Natsu mengundang tawa seisi kelas. Tapi tidak dengan Lucy yang sebal mendengar itu. Ia mendelik galak kea rah Natsu, tapi Natsu cuma membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"M." Jawab Levy masih dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Seisi kelas terdiam mendengar jawaban Levy. Begitu juga wali kelas Lucy yang melihat Levy dengan wajah heran.

"Wanita mana yang mau menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?!" Tanya Lucy kaget.

Levy masih berdiri sambil tersenyum. "G-gadis ini aneh!" Natsu bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau duduk di samping Lisanna." Kata wali kelas Lucy. Levy pun berjalan ke kursi kosong yang ada di depan meja guru.

"Salam kenal, namaku Lisanna… " Sapa gadis bernama Lisanna itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Levy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian. Kita akan belajar bab baru…!" Ujar wali kelas Lucy yang mengajar matematika.

SKIP

"Ih, gadis itu aneh! Dia gadis pertama yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi! Lucy saja tidak mau menjawabnya… " Kata Natsu yang sedang duduk di meja Lucy.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu?" Balas Lucy.

"Lalu aku Tanya, untuk apa dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggebrak meja dengan pelan.

"Haah… Levy yang malang, dia belum tau siapa kau… aku yakin kalau pun dia tau dia tidak akan—" Kalimat Lucy terpotong oleh temannya, Erza. "Mana mungkin ia mau menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal?" Tanya Erza.

"Benar juga…" Pikir Lucy.

"Whoa… hati-hati Lucy… sepertinya kau punya saingan… " Goda Gray.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia bukan tipeku! Dadanya rata… " Kata Natsu dengan wajah cemberut. Lucy mencubit pipi Natsu dengan gemas.

"Hey, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang punya jabatan sebagai ketua klub berita dan majalah sekolah, Jellal Fernandes.

"Yo! Jellal!" Sapa Natsu.

"Ada kabar baru apa?" Tanya Gray pada Jellal.

"Kabar terhangat sekarang tentang klub occult yang akan mendatangi sekolah malam ini untuk survei, dan anak baru di kelas mu… " Jawab Jellal.

"Baiklah, ceritakan soal klub occult saja… " Perintah Lucy.

"Rencananya semua anggota klub occult akan pergi ke sekolah untuk membuktikan adanya makhluk lain di sekolah ini… " Jelas Jellal.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya kita semua dilarang pergi ke sekolah pada malam hari?" Tanya Lucy.

Jellal mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka tentu tidak minta ijin, lagi pula sekolah tidak dijaga pada malam hari, kan?"

"Apa mereka tidak takut dengan cerita itu?" Gumam Natsu.

"Maksudmu soal siswi yang diperkosa lalu dibunuh di toilet karena ke sekolah pada malam hari?" Tanya Gray. Natsu mengagguk lemas.

"Itu sudah terjadi 10 tahun lalu kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Yang namanya rumor tetaplah rumor… " Kata Gray sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hmm… aku ingin tau hasil laporan mereka setelah mengunjungi sekolah pada malam hari… " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Lisanna pada Levy.

"Rumahku dekat stasiun kereta yang sudah tutup… " Jawab Levy sambil tersenyum.

"Wah… aku akan ke rumahmu kapan-kapan!" Kata Lisanna antusias.

Levy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

SKIP

Cup!

"Natsu!" Gerutu Lucy yang menahan marahnya.

"Bye Lucy!" Teriak Natsu yang langsung pergi setelah mencium bibir Lucy untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Lucy! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Ujar Lisanna yang berjalan ke arah yang lain.

"Bye!" Teriak Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

"Hmm… kira-kira dimana ya rumahnya… ?" Tanya Lisanna sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya.

Hari sudah sore, dan biasanya Lisanna sudah berada di rumahnya. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia pergi ke stasiun kereta yang sudah tutup untuk mencari rumah Levy.

"Ng? Hanya ada rumah ini… " Lisanna berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah rapuh dan ditinggalkan. Tak lama, muncul seorang nenek dengan tongkatnya.

"Hey, nak, sedang apa kau di depan sana?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Aku sedang mencari rumah temanku. Katanya rumahnya di dekat stasiun kereta ini… tapi aku lihat hanya ada rumah ini di sekitar sini… " Jelas Lisanna.

"Kalau yang kau maksud rumah ini, rumah ini sudah ditinggalkan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Mereka meninggalkan rumah ini sejak anak perempuan mereka meninggal dunia… " Jelas nenek itu sambil berjalan kembali meninggalkan Lisanna.

"Pulanglah… hari sudah hampir gelap… " Ujar si Nenek. Lisanna hanya memperhatikan nenek itu sampai nenek itu hilang dari pandangannya kemudian ia melihat rumah tua itu.

* * *

Pagi hari di Magnolia Fairy High School.

Semua murid-murid Magnolia Fairy High School sedang berkerumun di depan pintu ruang klub occult yang dipasangi garis polisi bertuliskan 'KEEP OUT'. Lucy yang baru datang segera bergabung dengan kerumunan itu. Di sana sudah ada Erza yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kepala sekolah dan pihak kepolisian. Bersama Jellal dengan buku dan pena.

"Oh, Lucy, kemarilah… " Panggil kepala sekolah itu begitu melihat Lucy yang masih meransel tasnya. Lucy berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah polos.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kau bisa melihat 'sesuatu' kan?" Tanya kepala sekolah. Lucy berpikir sejenak, "Kata orang tuaku, aku punya indra keenam… " Jawab Lucy. Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia beralih pada Erza.

"Dan Erza, kau bisa melihat masa lalu jika menyentuh benda tertentu kan?" Erza mengangguk.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian." Alis Erza dan Lucy saling bertautan. "Bantuan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya." Jawab kepala sekolah.

"Malam tadi, semua anggota klub occult telah menghilang, dan ditemukan darah dimana-mana di seluruh ruang occult…" Jelas kepala sekolah. Lucy dan Erza tersentak kaget.

"Mari, silahkan… "Kemudian Erza dan Lucy mengikuti seorang polisi yang akan membukakan pintu ruang klub occult untuk mereka.

"Fufufu… " Di belakang mereka semua, seseorang tengah berdiri sambil menyeringai. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan banyak darah di lidah dan giginya. Sisa bola mata pun masih terlihat di dalam mulutnya yang berwarna merah itu. Orang itu menyeringai.

"Kalian telah melanggar janjinya… "

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yaaww! Fic pertama Riin selesai! Gimana readers? Uuh.. pasti masih acak-acakan ya? Tapi mungkin mendingan, karena ada Lacie-senpai sebagai tata bahasa! Yup! Ini fic kolaborasi!

Sampaikan saran kalian dan pendapat kalian ya!

**Review please!**


	2. The Past Of The Night

Horeee! Riin udah update! Untuk chapter ini, awal sampai tengah adalah murni ide Riin, sedangkan endingnya, ditambahkan oleh Lacie-senpai! Walau yang ngetik bukan saya sih, tapi yang Lacie-senpai ketik sesuai dengan ide saya kok! Makanya maap kalo ceritanya agak—eer…

Ah okelah! Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, jelek.**

**A/N : **Kayaknya bakal ada tambahan genre suspense deh… yaa setelah lama berdiskusi…

* * *

Lucy dan Erza mulai memasuki ruang klub occult itu. Saat polisi membuka pintu tiba-tiba—

PLAK

Sebuah tangan terjatuh begitu pintu dibuka. Lucy dan Erza tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ahli forensik langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan mengambil tangan itu dengan sarung tangan.

Lucy dan Erza semakin terkejut dengan tangan yang mereka lihat. Potongan tangan sampai siku yang penuh darah. Jari-jarinya juga sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Bisa terlihat jelas kalau itu adalah tangan seorang laki-laki.

Apa telah terjadi pembunuhan pada malam hari? Pembunuh macam apa yang dengan rajinnya memotong satu per satu jari tangan korbannya? Lalu tangan siapa itu?

Lucy dan Erza pun kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Erza yang berjalan di depan, mendorong pintu klub perlahan. Ruangan itu gelap. Lucy pun menekan tombol lampu, akan tetapi lampu juga tidak menyala dengan normal.

Erza melihat ke sekitar. Meja yang berantakkan, barang-barang unik yang pecah dan rusak, dan juga masih ada bercak darah di seluruh ruangan. Tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatian Erza.

Senter.

Erza berjalan ke arah senter itu sementara Lucy masih melihat ke sekitar. Dengan perlahan Erza mulai berjongkok dan menyentuh senter itu.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Kepala Erza berdengung dan terasa pusing.

BRUK

Dan dia terjatuh. Lucy langsung berlari ke arahnya dan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya.

Sementara di luar ruang klub occult.

Natsu baru datang dengan seragam acak-acakan dan juga meletakkan tasnya di satu bahunya saja. Dia datang dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Saat ia hendak memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat keramaian di depan ruang klub occult. Dan menyadari kalau gadisnya tidak ada di kelas, dia langsung menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Natsu memang sudah tau kalau Lucy bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan makhluk halus. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa suka dan cintanya pada Lucy. Natsu mendorong beberapa murid agar dia bisa ke depan. Tapi belum saja di sentuh, para murid sudah memberi jalan padanya. Si Raja pembuat onar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Klub occult sepertinya hilang. Banyak ceceran darah di dalam ruangan." Jelas kepala sekolah. Lihat? Kepala sekolah saja langsung menjawab tanpa memikirkan status Natsu yang adalah orang tidak penting yang tidak perlu tau soal masalah ini.

Natsu langsung teringat Lucy. "Dimana Lucy?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia maksudmu?" Tanya Kepala sekolah. Dengan tidak sabarnya Natsu menjawab sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kepala sekolah. "Iya!"

"Dia ada di dalam bersama Erza." Jawab Kepala sekolah.

"A-apa?! Kau menyuruhnya masuk ke ruangan amis itu!? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!" Bentak Natsu. Kepala sekolah hanya menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk bersabar.

Natsu langsung menerobos untuk masuk ke ruang occult yang dijaga ketat oleh anggota polisi.

"Natsu-san! Jangan masuk! Kau tidak punya kepentingan!" Kata kepala sekolah sambil menarik tangan Natsu. Akan tetapi Natsu tidak mendengarnya. "Lepaskan! Lucy ada di dalam! Di ruang amis ini! Suruh saja orang lain!" Teriak Natsu.

"NATSU-SAN!" Teriak kepala sekolah. Natsu langsung terdiam dan melihat ke arah kepala sekolah. Manik matanya mengecil karena marah dan juga kaget.

"Saat ini, Erza sedang berada dimasa lalu..."

**Resentment From The Past**

**Flash Back**

"Aku... dimana? Ini... di sekolah?!" Ujar Erza sambil melihat sekeliling. Sekarang ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

Anggota klub occult yang juga adalah teman mereka, walaupun tidak sekelas, Hibiki, sebagai ketua klub, Eve, Ren, Sherry, dan Jenny, terlihat sedang berdiskusi di depan sekolah. Erza langsung menghampiri anggota klub itu.

Kemampuan Erza hanya dapat melihat ke masa lalu, dia tidak bisa melakukan kontak fisik, ataupun dilihat oleh mereka dari masa lalu. Jadi Erza akan tetap aman di sana.

"Bagaimana? Gerbangnya dikunci... " Kata Sherry dengan wajah muram. Ren langsung merangkulnya dan menghiburnya.

"Tenang saja, Sherry, pasti ada cara untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah... " Ujar Ren.

"Tapi bagaimana?" Tanya Sherry sambil menatap Ren dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sontak wajah Ren memerah dan ia segera melihat ke arah lain sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah, itu—"

"Teman-teman!" Panggil Hibiki. Semuanya menengok ke arahnya, tapi tidak menemukan orangnya.

"Di atas sini... " Kata Hibiki malas. Semua mengadah ke atas.

"Ketua!" Teriak Eve.

"Hibiki?! Kenapa kau ada di atas sana?!" Tanya Jenny khawatir.

"Kita kan mau masuk ke dalam sekolah, tapi gerbangnya dikunci, kalau begitu... " Hibiki pun memanjat gerbang sekolah itu dan melompat ke dalamnya.

"Kita lewati saja gerbangnya dengan cara lain!" Lanjut Hibiki sambil menampakkan cengirannya.

Semua tampak kagum melihat aksi ketuanya itu.

"WHOA! Hebat kau, Hibiki!" Ujar Jenny. "Tapi kan aku wanita... mana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu... " Gumam Jenny dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tenang saja! Ada aku dan Ren yang siap menggendong kalian!" Ucap Eve sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jenny dan Sherry tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!"

Erza hanya melihat mereka sambil geleng-geleng. "Dasar anak nakal... " Gumamnya. Setelah semua anggota klub occult itu berada di dalam sekolah, Erza pun memanjat gerbang dan melompat ke dalamnya.

"Huh... dasar gadis manja... " Gumam Erza. Nah, sama nakalnya.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berada di dalam koridor. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka semua sedang berkumpul dan berdiskusi kembali. Bersama Erza yang berbaur di dalamnya.

"Jadi kita mau mulai dari mana?!" Tanya Sherry semangat.

"Dari hatimu sayang~" Jawab Ren dengan nada manja. Sherry hanya mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke ruang occult dulu..." Ujar Hibiki. Kemudian ia membuka pintu klub dengan kunci cadangan, dan masuk ke dalam sana. Tak lupa, Erza pun juga ikut masuk.

"Aku sudah bawa kamera!" Kata Jenny. Hibiki mengangguk.

"Aku sudah bawa handphoneku dengan kualitas rekaman dan kamera yang paling baru dan canggih!" Ucap Eve. Hibiki kembali mengangguk.

"Dan aku sudah dari tadi membawa senter... " Ucap Hibiki sambil mengangkat senter yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah.

"Dan... apa yang kalian bawa, hah? Ren, Sherry?" Tanya Jenny.

"Kamu tentunya membawa cinta kami~" Jawab Ren dan Sherry.

"Kekuatan cinta akan menjadi senter dan kamera untuk kami!" Ujar Sherry dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan di sini..." Kata Hibiki sambil berjalan ke arah rak buku dan dokumen.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jenny.

"Yaa... ingin mencari dokumen-dokumen yang pas. Juga foto-foto lain yang tidak berguna untuk dibuang... " Jawab Hibiki.

"Lakukan saja itu besok...!" Gerutu Jenny.

"Kau tau kan, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda-nunda... pergilah tanpa aku. Aku akan segera menyusul... " Kata Hibiki dengan seulas senyum. Dan senyuman itu pun meyakinkan teman-temannya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang occult.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berempat pun pergi menelusuri koridor-koridor dan ruang-ruang kelas di sekolah itu. kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 3 dan lantai 4.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelusuri lantai 3, kalian bertiga ke lantai 4 dan 5 saja ya... " Kata Eve yang langsung berlari begitu mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Kita akan dapat foto menarik dan laporan menarik!" Ujar Sherry. Mereka bertiga pun naik ke lantai 4. Mengingat satu lantai lagi, yaitu lantai 5, Jenny berubah pikiran.

"Supaya cepat, kalian naik saja ke lantai 5. Biar aku sendiri yang menelusuri lantai 4 ini. Lantai 4 kan hanya untuk kelas 3 SMA..." Katanya santai.

Tanpa ragu pun Ren dan Sherry naik ke lantai 5. Yang hanya berisi ruang lukis, drama, komputer, musik, masak, toilet, dan ruang rekaman yang digunakan untuk menonton film dari proyektor. Lebih banyak ruangan untuk praktek. Ya, sebut saja begitu.

Dan pertama, Erza mengikuti **Eve.**

* * *

Eve berjalan menelusuri ruang-ruang kelas 2 SMA satu per satu. Setelah di cek dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah payah... apanya yang legenda? Tidak ada apa-apa kalau ke sekolah malam-malam..." Gumam Eve.

Masih dengan handphone-nya yang diubah fungsi menjadi kamera, Eve merekam semua aktivitasnya. Membuka pintu tanpa menutupnya kembali, berjalan dengan santai, sesekali merekam langit malam yang terlihat dari jendela, dan akhirnya—

—gudang sekolah.

"Woow... tempat yang menarik!" Eve pun membuka pintu gudang itu perlahan agar menimbulkan kesan menengangkan pada video buatannya.

Dan tiba-tiba—

"DOR!" Teriak Eve sambil membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa... hehehe... pasti kalian kaget kan?" Katanya sambil terkekeh. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam gudang itu. hanya ada cahaya dari handphone yang menerangi jalan Eve.

"Hmm... keranjang penuh bola... kain... papan loncat... kursi rusak... uuh... " Gumam Eve sambil merekam sekitarnya.

"Yah... tidak ada yang menarik di sini... " Eve pun berjalan keluar. "Sepertinya kita harus menyusul Ren, Sherry, dan Jenny ya..." Lanjutnya.

BLAM

Pintu gudang tertutup tiba-tiba. Handphone yang dipegang Eve bergoyang hebat karena pemegang handphone itu kaget.

"Buka! Buka!" Teriak Eve sambil menggedor-gedor pintu gudang. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hehehe... i-ini hanya rekayasa, kalian tau? B-biar tegang! Ah... sekarang aku akan membuka pintunya... " Kata Eve dengan nada bergetar. Kamera pun bergetar karena tangan pemiliknya bergetar.

KLEK

Pintu tetap saja tidak terbuka.

"Hey, ini tidak lucu! Cepat buka pintunya!" Teriak Eve sambil menggedor-gedor pintu gudang.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menyentuhnya dari belakang.

"Maukah kau membantu mencari tanganku yang hilang?" Tanya wanita itu. manik mata Eve mengecil begitu melihat tangan kanan wanita yang hilang. Juga mata kanannya yang tidak ada.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

ZRAAASH

* * *

Erza masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Eve dibunuh. Oleh... oleh... oleh siapa?! Dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kemudian Erza langsung berlari menyusul Jenny di lantai 4.

Nah, yang kedua, **Jenny.**

Tap tap tap tap

Jenny melangkah dengan santai dan mengambil beberapa foto dengan kameranya. Entah objek apa yang ia ambil.

"Hmm... kelas 3 SMA... sungguh rapih... " Gumamnya. "Nanti saat aku kelas 3 SMA, aku akan mengacak-acak semuanya!" Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hm... hm~hm~hm~" Jenny berjalan-jalan sambil bersenandung. Sesekali ia mengambil beberapa foto. "Hmm... Hibiki lama ya... " Gumam Jenny sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak apa-apa jika sendiri... " Gumam Jenny dengan ekspresi cemberut. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan.

Tap tap tap tap tap

"Duh... " Ringis Jenny sambil memegangi perutnya. "Aku harus ke toilet... " Ringis Jenny.

Dia pun masuk ke toilet wanita dan meletakkan kameranya.

Selama beberapa detik, Jenny duduk diam di toilet. Setelah itu dia keluar dan mencuci tangannya. Tapi ada sebuah suara yang cukup membuatnya penasaran.

SSSSSSSHHH

Suara air dari toilet di belakangnya. Pintunya tertutup. Dan saat Jenny mengintip dari bawah, ada orang di dalamnya. Seketika Jenny bangun dan rona merah muncul di pipinya yang mulus itu.

KLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Jenny langsung pura-pura menata rambutnya di depan cermin. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu sosok yang keluar dari dalam toilet itu. "Pasti Sherry!" Pikir Jenny.

"Maukah kau membantu mencari tanganku yang hilang?"

Manik mata Jenny mengecil seketika.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Erza langsung berlari ke tempat berikutnya, lantai 5.

Berikutnya, **Sherry **dan **Ren**.

"Ren... ak takut~" Ujar Sherry sambil memeluk lengan Ren dengan manja.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku ada di sini kok..." Jawab Ren sambil mengusap kepala Sherry.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri ruang prakter satu per satu. Mengintipnya lewat jendela, dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... " Gumam Sherry.

Mereka berjalan terus dan tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah koridor.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sherry.

"Aku mendengar suara... " Bisik Ren.

"... " Sherry diam mendengarkan, begitu juga Ren.

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Suara bising itu semakin keras dan berasal dari belakang. Ren dan Sherry menengok ke belakang.

ZRAAAAAAASH

Darah memancar keluar dari leher Ren. Sherry membuka mulutnya dengan matanya yang membulat. Kepala kekasihnya itu sudah memisah dari tubuhnya.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Sherry.

Sherry berusaha untuk lari tapi rambut panjang yang ia banggakan kini mencari benda sial untuknya. Rambutnya ditarik dengan kuat, orang itu memotong rambut Sherry dengan ganasnya dengan gergajinya.

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Dan setelah rambutnya, orang itu mendekatkan mata pisau gergajinya perlahan ke atas kepala Sherry. Manik mata Sherry mengecil dan menahan tangan orang itu. Tapi orang itu terlalu kuat untuknya. Gergaji itu mulai mengikis kulit kepalanya dan terus turun perlahan karena ada dorongan ke atas dari Sherry, dan dorongan ke bawah oleh orang itu.

Erza hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka. Dan sampai kepala Sherry terbagi menjadi dua, Erza tersadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Hibiki!" Teriak Erza.

The last, **Hibiki**.

"Nah, selesai... kira-kira dimana ya mereka?" Tanya Hibiki.

RIIIIIING RIIIIIIING

"Hn? Siapa?" Gumam Hibiki. Ia melihat nomor si penelpon. 'Eve'. Dengan ragu-ragu dan penasaran Hibiki mengangkat panggilan itu.

"H-halo...?" Sapa Hibiki.

"Sraaaak sssssh sraaaaaak"

"?" Hibiki tentu heran dengan suara dari sebrang sana.

"Halo?" Sapanya lagi. "Halo? HALO?! EVE!"

Srak

Panggilan diputus dari sebrang.

"Aneh... " Hibiki pun keluar dari ruang klub occult untuk melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Suara bising itu terdengar dari luar ruang klub yang pintunya terbuka. Ujung mata pisau gergaji mulai terlihat oleh mata Hibiki. Kedua alis Hibiki saling bertautan. Ia maju untuk mengecek sesuatu diluar.

Dan—

ZRAAAAAAAAAASH

Setengah badan gergaji itu berhasil mengoyak isi perut Hibiki. Memblender ususnya sampai halus, dan saat dirasa sudah halus, gergaji itu langsung melukis bak kuas atau pensil yang dilukis oleh penggambar profesional.

Mutilasi secara cepat.

Darah Hibiki pun bercipratan ke seluruh ruang klub.

**End Flash Back**

Erza terbangun dari perjalanan waktunya. Di atasnya sudah ada Lucy yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Erza pun perlahan bangun.

"Erza, kau berkeringat dingin... apa yang kau lihat... ?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

Erza memegangi kepalanya. "Aku—"

"Jangan... melanggar... janjinya... "

"!" Tiba-tiba Lucy melihat ke atas dan kiri-kanan. "Ada suara yang berbisik padaku... " Gumam Lucy. Dia melihat ke arah lemari buku ruang klub occult.

Di sana ada seorang wanita dengan dress putih, berambut hitam panjang. Mata kanannya sudah tidak ada, terlebih lagi tangan kanannya hilang. Ia melotot ke arah Lucy dan Erza.

"Jangan... melanggar... janjinya..." Bisik wanita itu.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

Yes udah update! Lacie-senpai kali ini mengupdate 3 fic sekaligus!

Lacie : Ngebuuuuuuutt! Soalnya udah mau pendalaman materi, try out, dan ulangan semester! Kyaaa! #jambak rambut. Untungnya udah mau tamat sebagian...

Riin : Heeee... #Muka TaBlo.

Oke, chapter kali ini full flash back! Minna! Makasih reviewnya! :D

Saya terharu lho, fic pertama saya banyak yang suka! Hiks!

Sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review! #dibalas lewat PM kalo penting!

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Festival Culture

Aduh... lama amat gak update... semua pada sibuk nih...#Hah? siapa? Makasih yang udah review! Bikin Riin semangat deh! :D

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, jelek.**

**A/N : **Gak ada horror di chapter ini.

* * *

Di kelas Natsu dan Lucy memang ramai seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, ramai kali ini bukan ramai yang ditimbulkan dari preman sekolah kita. Melainkan kasus yang menimpa seluruh anggota klub occult.

Kita tau bahwa tadi pagi, ruang klub occult sudah ramai oleh kerumunan siswa yang ingin melihat kebenarannya secara langsung. Deretan polisi yang menghalangi para siswa dan siswi, juga garis polisi yang melekat pada pintu ruang klub occult sudah terlihat sejak pagi.

Setelah sebelumnya para siswa dibubarkan oleh polisi, sekarang para siswa sedang menunggu jam belajar-mengajar yang efektif, walaupun agak terpotong sampai satu jam. Beberapa guru pun juga ikut telat masuk karena membicarakan masalah itu di kantor guru.

Seperti hal nya guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas Natsu dan Lucy. Keterlambatan guru ini memberi kesempatan bagi para siswa untuk membahas kasus itu dengan analisa mereka sendiri.

Termasuk Natsu, Lucy dan Gray.

"Hey, apa yang Erza lihat tadi?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mana ku tau… pokoknya tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan bergetar." Natsu menepuk puncak kepala Lucy. "Ah, kau pasti tau sesuatu… kau kan juga punya kemampuan istimewa… " Natsu mulai tidak percaya dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku memang melihat sesuatu… " Jawab Lucy menyerah. "Nah, kan." Ujar Natsu, merasa bahwa dirinya benar. "Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang Erza lihat!" Tambah Lucy. Natsu kembali terdiam dan menunggu cerita dari gadis bermata caramel itu. ia duduk di atas meja di depan kursi Lucy.

"Saat aku menanyakan keadaan Erza, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Saat aku menengok, ada seorang wanita yang melotot ke arahku… " Jelas Lucy dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya.

Gray dan Natsu tertegun. "Dia… mengatakan sesuatu… " Lanjut Lucy.

Kedua alis pria itu saling bertautan. "Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku tidak ingat jelas… " Lucy memegangi kepalanya. "Sebuah janji… " Gumam Lucy.

"Janji?" Tanya Natsu heran. "Oh, soal larangan ke sekolah malam-malam kah?" Tebak Gray. Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau… " Jawab Lucy. Ia tampak pucat dan kelelahan.

"Lalu dimana Erza sekarang?" Tanya Gray sambil beranjak duduk ke kursinya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku dengar Erza ada di ruang kepala sekolah sekarang… " Jawab Lucy sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Ah, pasti dia ditanyai soal 'Vision'nya… " Gumam Gray.

"Ah! Lucy! Jangan keluarkan buku-buku itu sekarang! Aries-sensei saja belum datang!" Natsu menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya sibuk mencari-cari buku Lucy untuk dijatuhkan. Tapi Lucy sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat buku itu.

**Resentment From The Past**

"Ne, Levy… " Sapa Lisanna di sudut ruangan, tempat Levy duduk. Lebih tepatnya di depan meja guru.

Levy menengok ke arah gadis berambut putih itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu soal kasus klub occult?" Tanya Lisanna dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mereka semua mati bukan?" Jawab Levy kembali membaca buku yang ia pegang dengan tatapan datar.

"M-maksudku, tidak kah kau takut dengan adanya kasus ini?" Kini Lisanna tersenyum miris melihat temannya yang sepertinya kurang menangkap apa yang ia maksud.

"Maksudmu soal larangan ke sekolah pada malam hari?" Tanya Levy tiba-tiba. Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan menghadap ke arah Lisanna. Lisanna tertegun sesaat. "Dari mana… kau tau?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman yang lain. Beberapa kali mereka menyebutkan soal 'larangan ke sekolah malam-malam'… " Jawab Levy sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lisanna memang tidak memungkiri kalau teman-teman sekelasnya memang membicarakan soal larangan itu. Tapi Lisanna juga mengakui Levy punya kemampuan mendengar yang luar biasa. Mengingat kelas mereka yang sangat berisik.

"Tenang saja… " Kata Levy tiba-tiba. Lisanna mengadah sedikit untuk melihat mata gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan ke sekolah pada malam hari… " Kemudian Levy menyeringai.

"Hey! Aries-sensei sudah datang!" Teriak beberapa siswa.

Langsung saja seisi kelas ricuh karena berebut untuk sampai ke tempat duduk mereka sebelum Aries datang. Lisanna pun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada cukup jauh dari Levy.

Dilihatnya Levy yang tenang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Ha'i minna! Maaf kedatanganku agak terlambat… " Ucap Aries sambil tertawa hambar. "Buka buku kalian halaman 234." Perintah Aries.

"Jika nilai barang yang diekspor lebih kecil daripada nilai barang yang diimpor, maka kita sebut neraca ini sebagai defisit. Dan bila yang diekspor lebih besar dari pada yang diimpor, maka kita sebut neraca ini sebagai surplus. Kalian bisa lihat contoh yang ada pada halaman 235… dan setelah itu, tolong kerjakan latihan 3.4!" Perintah Aries.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan latihan ini, sensei?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Kalian hanya disuruh untuk menentukan, mana yang defisit dan mana yang surplus. Itu mudah, jadi kerjakan dengan baik!" Guru pengajar IPS itu pun duduk di kursinya. Beberapa kali ia membalik halaman bukunya tanpa ia baca. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia memikirkan masalah yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Selama pelajaran yang hanya berdurasi 1 jam itu, para siswa diam mengerjakan. Walaupun sesekali ada yang berbisik meminta jawaban. Aries melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, tugas dilanjutkan besok. Ngomong-ngomong… persiapkan diri kalian untuk festival budaya besok. Kalian tidak lupa dengan itu kan?" Kata Aries memperingati.

"Baik!" Jawab para murid.

"Oke." Aries pun menggeser pintu lalu pergi.

"Selanjutnya pelajaran siapa?" Tanya Natsu malas.

"Mavis-sensei… " Jawab Lucy sambil mengganti buku pelajarannya.

"Ah, si Pendek itu lagi ya… wali kelas kita tercinta~"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG PENDEK, HAH?! DRAGNEEL-SAN!" Tegur seorang wanita pendek di depan pintu.

"Nilai tugasmu untuk bulan ini kosong!" Ujar Mavis.

"Oh damn!" Bisik Natsu.

Wanita yang bernama Mavis itu berjalan menuju meja guru. "Sensei! Kenapa sensei tidak membawa buku apapun?" Tanya Gray heran.

"Ah, jam pelajaranku hanya satu jam hari ini, jadi kita gunakan saja untuk membahas soal festival budaya besok… " Ujar Mavis.

"Jadi kita tidak belajar?!" Tanya Gray semangat. Mavis mengangguk kecil. Dan anggukannya itu memicu sorak gembira dari seisi kelas.

Mavis berjalan dengan santai ke depan papan tulis dan mengeluarkan kapurnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk festival budaya besok?" Tanya Mavis.

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya. "Drama!"

Terdengar celotehan dan gerutu para siswa laki-laki di belakangnya. Siswi itu kembali duduk sementara Mavis menulis kata 'Drama' di papan tulisnya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Mavis.

Seorang siswa berkacamata dengan potongan rambut ya 'iiw' berdiri dan mengangkat tangan.

"Pameran ilmiah… "

Sekarang, bukan hanya celoteh para siswa saja yang terdengar, gerutu para siswi juga ikut menyoraki siswa berkacamata itu. siswa berkacamata itu tampak tidak peduli dengan komentar teman-temannya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Tapi percayalah, jika pameran ilmiah terpilih untuk festival budaya. Anak malang itu tidak akan selamat.

Mavis menuliskan kata 'Pameran Ilmiah' di sebelah kata Drama.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Mavis.

Natsu mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, sebutkan apa maumu, Dragneel-san!"

"Rumah hantu."

"KYAAAAAAA!" Seketika teriakan para siswa seisi kelas menggelegar. Mavis dan para siswa lainnya sampai menutup telinga mereka.

Lucy menjewer telinga Natsu dengan gemas. "Iiih! Jangan gunakan masalah yang ada sebagai lelucon! Kau menakuti seisi kelas tau!" Tegur Lucy.

Natsu cuma memamerkan cengirannya. "Maaf, tapi itu lucu kan?"

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya memilih!" Teriakan histeris siswi di kelas itu langsung terhenti.

"Siapa yang mau Drama?" Tanya Mavis.

Seisi kelas mengangkat tangannya kecuali Natsu dan siswa berkacamata itu.

"Oke." Mavis menulis jumlah murid yang mengangkat tangan di bawah kata drama.

"Pameran Ilmiah?"

Na'as, hanya siswa berkacamata itu yang mengangkat tangannya. Tanpa rasa canggung.

"Rumah hantu?"

Natsu dan Gray mengangkat tangannya. Para siswi begidik ngeri, sementara Lucy langsung mendorong Natsu pelan. Natsu hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya itu.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, untuk festival budaya, kita akan menampilkan drama." Ujar Mavis.

"Persiapannya dimulai besok, dan kalian diberikan waktu 2 hari untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Jadi pergunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Jika ada perlu, katakan saja padaku, atau pada anggota OSIS. Mengerti?" Tanya Mavis.

"Mengerti!" Jawab seluruh murid.

"Baiklah, siapkan untuk pelajaran berikutnya." Mavis pun menggeser pintu.

"Baik!"

Mavis menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh ya, besok sekolah akan dibuka sampai sore."

Semua murid yang mau rebut mengurungkan niatnya karena Mavis belum benar-benar keluar. Begitu pun Natsu yang sudah mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Mavis mendelik galak kepadanya.

"Ingat, jangan pulang larut malam."

Pintu pun digeser hingga tertutup.

**To Be Countinued**

Udah jadi! T.T setelah sekian lama! Astaga…

Chapter ini gak ada horrornya nih… oke lah, gak papa… genre selang-seling…

**Don't Forget To Review!**


End file.
